


Let's Make Up

by evilxpanda_stan



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deviates From Canon, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Helena Martín - Freeform, Locked up, NSFW, One Shot, Prison, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vis a Vis, Zulema Zahir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilxpanda_stan/pseuds/evilxpanda_stan
Summary: Helena returns to her cell with Zulema, after the staple-gun accident. She's determined to get back on the woman's good side. But things go further than they both expected.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Helena Martin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Let's Make Up

Helena enters the cell with a cautious step. She wears her bravest face, both for herself and Zulema. If she allows the prisoner to realize how shaken up the accident left her--she will never gain Zulema’s trust again. Zulema will continue to walk all over her and threaten her. The money and her escape plan, her freedom, is all the woman desires and she’ll go to any extreme measures for them. The scars on Helena’s eyebrows prove the point clearly. In some twisted way, the undercover cop admires Zulema’s dedication and prowess. The lengths she takes for her freedom, allying herself with anyone, and betraying them in the same stroke. Zulema considers everyone her enemy and yet her enemies gladly will take a bullet for her. Perhaps Helena admires Zulema a bit more than she’ll let on. Their little shared moment excited her and when Zulema rejected her––it stung. The woman did not necessarily need her, but she could have anyone she desired. Her words are beyond convincing, enthralling you into their depths, convincing you she’ll forever adore you. Maybe that pervert doctor was right. She needed to keep her guards up with Zulema. One mere moment of cockiness almost cost her her cover. She knows better. Hopefully. 

Zulema’s leg forms a ninety-degree angle as it lays on the other. She chews on a toothpick, moving it up and down with her tongue, as she eyes Helena’s disposition. It’s amusing the woman did not report her. A smart move. Solitary is nothing but a small hindrance in her plans. A week or two from freedom. Time is meaningless in prison. She learned this quickly. The days mush together. Planning her freedom gives her hope for the future and passes the time. Everything she does and says is a means to one end. Escaping. She meant every word to Helena. She would have shared the money from Morocco. She would have shared the ransom money with her. Shit, she would have traveled somewhere with the woman. She sort of respected Helena. The woman befriended Susana easily and gained her trust. Granted, it doesn’t take more than a smile and a few warm words for Susana, but Helena was within grasp of obtaining the information. Instead, Helena forced her hand and now she has to work with Maca. Not that she minds Maca, more than anyone else, but she grows weary of the threats and the blonde’s new “fuck the world” mentality. Zulema does not have plans to include Helena anymore. But she can be swayed. 

Helena nervously lickes her lips, sniffling, and climbs on her bed. She begins mindlessly making it while keeping her guard and senses up. Zulema must have noticed, because she held her breath when the woman spoke. 

“What’s the matter, chica? You look tense. Maybe some Zolpidem will help.” Zulema laughs raspily when Helena’s shoulders visibly strain. “I hope you learned your lesson. Don’t think about double-crossing me again. You were close to becoming my best friend. Shame.” 

Helena thickly swallows and sits with her legs hanging over the bunk bed. “No one double-crossed you, Zulema. I never agreed to any deal.”

Zulema sucks in air sharply through her teeth and ticks her tongue. “Helena, Helena. Don’t make me out as a crazy bitch. You were so eager with your finger in my mouth and putting my hand down your pants. Is that not a deal? Or saying, let’s do it?” She shrugs as if the conversation is boring her. “I’m not interested in sex with women anyway.”

“Oh, really? So that was all a plan to what….get me to agree with you. And follow blindlessly with your plan.”

“Sí. I rather you than that snobby prude. But we were never going to have sex. Your chances are even lower now.” 

Helena rolls her eyes as she clutches her jaw tight. “Claró. And the plan? How’s your escape coming? Have you gained the trust of Susana?’

“Hmm…” Zulema purses her lips. She considers telling a lie. But Helena is no longer a threat. She can see her mere presence shakens the woman to her core. “Por supuesto...sí. A little meddling, she quickly betrays her husband and the bastard even kilt their child. Sad story. ¿Pero bueno para mi, no?”

“But do you have the location of the girl?” The faster Helena knows––the faster she can leave this prison and rid herself of the woman.

Zulema smirks, cocking her lips to one side, indenting the faintest dimple. She stands up from her chair, crossing the small space between her and Helena. Her feet stop a mere inches from Helena’s knees. “Why do you care? I still haven’t figured out your plan. Was Joan of Arc actually interested in the dummy? Creo que no. No one in prison cares about anyone but themselves, ¿verdad?”

Helena locks eyes with Zulema. “Maybe I don’t have a plan. Maybe I just like fucking with you. Have you thought about that?”

By the time the words leave Helena’s mouth, Zulema grabs a fistful of Helena’s hair, forcing the woman’s head closer to her lips. “Listen here, hija de puta. If you get in my way, I will fuck you up more than fucking stapling your eyelids back. Stop screwing around with me.” Zulema kisses Helena’s cheek before roughly releasing her hair. “¿Entiendes o no?”

“Entiendo.” Helena smoothes her hair down. “Elfo del puto infierno.” She mutters under her breath. She notices Zulema makes no apparent move to leave from her legs. There’s no doubt about the chemistry between them. Helena would be lying, if she never admitted she’s thought about what would’ve happened, if Zulema agreed to having sex with her. But that thought needs to die along with any admiration for the prisoner. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Zulema narrows her eyes. She can see the wheels turning in the woman’s head. Something about Helena entices Zulema. Maybe she lied about having no interest in sex with women. She’s definitely thought about it. Not that Helena needs to know that. She needs to earn that privilege. 

Helena simply rolls her eyes and shrugs. Zulema feels awfully entitled to her thoughts, body, and decisions. One day she’s drawing her into her plans then the next she’s attacking her with a staple gun. Zulema will need to work harder. Helena is on guard too, because her cellmate still stands in the exact position. Her knees are grazing the woman’s chest and she can see her nipples are hard. These bras don’t do justice for anyone. They’re cheap material and offer the bare minimum support. It offers a nice viewing though. She cannot complain about that. “Now why should I tell you? Hmm, Zulema? Thoughts are private.” 

Zulema throws her head back with a deep laugh. She does enjoy this cat and mouse game between them. Adds a little excitement to her day. “Claro que sí, but I know you’re thinking about me. Why keep them private when you can share? Sharing is caring, no?” She reaches a hand out to touch Helena’s face, but the woman recoils in fear. That amuses Zulema even more causing her to laugh more. 

“You’re enjoying this, huh? You like when people are scared of you. It probably turns you on.”

“I’m in prison, mi carina. And apparently a dangerous criminal. Why would I not enjoy that? It’s easy with you too. You try to hide it, but I can tell. Helena tienes un crush.” 

“In your dreams.” Helena nudges Zulema away with her knees, but the woman grips her thigh forcing her legs open. “Let me go, Zulema.” 

Zulema smiles and shakes her head. “No.” She emits a soft laugh that’s so unlike her that it surprises Helena. “If you don’t like me then you wouldn’t be so wet.” 

Helena gasps loudly. Her eyes widen and she stumbles over her words. “W-what? You don’t even know that.” She glances down between her legs, but there’s no visible signs. 

“No? I can tell by how you’re looking at me. How your body reacts to my touch.” Zulema inches her hand further up Helena’s inner thigh, settling mid-thigh. “I can find out, if you’d like, and settle this now.” 

“No.” Helena clutches her hand over Zulema’s. “No quiero jugar tus games. Adios.” 

Zulema pouts. It takes a lot from Helena not to kiss it away and give into her carnal desires. Zulema sighs loudly, pulling her hand away from Helena’s thighs. “Vale. I thought we could have a little fun. It’s been boring without you here. La Rubia doesn’t do much.” She pats Helena’s thigh with resign. “Claro. I’ll leave you alone.” 

Zulema’s body turns only halfway before Helena grabs her arm, pulling the woman back between her legs. They make eye contact, no one saying anything, but they both know. Helena’s breath quickens as Zulema’s hands find themselves back on her thighs. She can no longer lie to herself, and Zulema knows. They’ve both had eyes out for each other since day one. Zulema attached herself to Helena and the woman didn’t mind. At first, she claimed it’s for the operation, and she needed to keep a close eye on her cellmate. But after a while—their banter, their longing gazes, their passing smiles—became more than an operation and something else. She despises how intoxicating Zulema is.

But Helena cannot think about anything else right. No, not when Zulema is slowly inching her hand upwards on her thigh. She’s teasing her. Taking her time. Proving that she is in control. Helena widens her legs by a mere inch, but Zulema catches it, and laughs with no remorse. Her hand stops right next to Helena’s cunt, her thumb massaging at the sensitive skin through her pants, but never making direct contact where Helena needs it. She’s about to beg for more when the hand swiftly cups her sex. Her eyes shoot down to her legs with her mouth slightly open. 

“Is this what you want?” Zulema bites her lip, as if she’s holding back a laugh. “Answer me.” 

Helena nods at once. “Yes.”

Zulema lifts her chin and hums with a low vibration. “But you just told me to leave you alone. I don’t like liars, Helena.” The heel of her hand begins to move slowly over Helena’s cunt gaining a sharp inhale from Helena. 

“Well it’s hard to resist you when you’re doing that.” Helena grips into the sheets. 

“I can stop, if you want.” But before Zulema can even pull her hand away, Helena gripes her wrist, and shakes her head. “That’s what I thought. Let go of me.” Helena obliges, placing her hands on either side of her. Zulema licks her lips, enjoying how easy it is to boss Helena around. She did not expect her to be so obedient. Zulema’s hand moves from their current position, smirking when she notices the disappointed look in Helena’s face. Instead, she backs away from the woman, impressed with how flustered the woman is. 

Helena opens her mouth to protest, but Zulema beats her to it. “Shut up. Get down here.” She points down. She cocks her head to the side, as she watches Helena jump off from the bed, her legs are already shaking. Helena crosses her arms as she stands in front of Zulema. 

“Oh, what’s with the attitude, mi carina?” Zulema squeezes her hand between Helena’s face, forcing her lips together. “You thought I would be an easy fuck, huh? That you could come prancing through the door and I’d forget everything.” 

Helena attempts to answer back, but Zulema tightens her hand on her face. “Shut up. I don’t want to hear anything from you. Don’t look at me like that either.” Helena’s eyes began to widen with an apology but she lowers them once Zulema corrects her. 

“Good girl. You’re a quick learner. That’s useful. For you.” Zulema chuckles and drops her hand from Helena’s face. Her hand finds themselves in Helena’s hair once again, tightly holding, as she drags the woman to the corner of the room, free from any peering eyes. She pushes her against the wall without any remorse for the other woman’s pain. 

Helena grunts, rubbing the spot of her head that is subtly throbbing. Her eyes never leave Zulema. The woman is watching her like her last meal. Helena wishes she could not feel her arousal growing every time Zulema touches her. It only proves the woman’s point. She should have some shame, but her dignity slips away each second. There’s no desire to stop now. Anything Zulema cares to do—Helena will gladly accept. And Zulema knows this. Her treatment of her cellmate tells everything. Zulema is smarter than everyone in this prison; especially guards and the governor. So no surprise she can read Helena like an open book. Helena slumps against the wall awaiting further directions. 

Zulema enjoys this part—when things are silent and everyone’s on their toes and overthinking. That’s when she unexpectedly takes them off guard. She faintly smiles at Helena. She is curious about what is running through her head. But the woman has a mouth on her, so knows the woman won’t say anything, or will sass her off. That doesn’t bother Zulema. There are other ways to make her talk. Once she sees the blush on Helena’s die down is when Zulema makes her next move. She steps into the woman’s space, inhaling her familiar scent. Helena presses herself further up against the wall. Without warning, Zulema shoves her hand down Helena’s pants, bypassing her underwear, smirking when she’s met with a pool of wetness. 

“So I was right then.” Zulema laughs triumphantly and plants her lips on Helena’s neck. Her lips are gentle in comparison to her hands that are now pushing her pants and underwear off her hips. “You were too easy to read, mi carina.” 

Helena grits her teeth. Of course, Zulema likes to brag. And it’s attractive as shit on her. Because it is Zulema and everything about her radiates sexual confidence. “Well, are you going to do something, or is this another one of your teases?” 

Zulema immediately removes her hand from Helena’s pants. She presents her wet digit against Helena’s lips, “Abri.” The woman obliges without hesitation. She’s never actually tasted herself, but some part of herself desperately craves to please Zulema. So she opens up. And God, Helena wishes she didn’t moan the way she did, or close her eyes in bliss. Her mouth tightens around the finger and her tongue cleans all her juices with greed. Zulema watches with darkened eyes, amazed with the woman’s excitement. 

“Ya. Enough.” Zulema pulls her finger away, leaving a confused Helena. She slides a hand up her throat, forcing the woman’s head back. “Dimelo que quieres.” 

Helena opens her mouth, but immediately closes it again. She’s not exactly sure. But she knows she doesn’t want Zulema to stop touching her. Her entire body is heating up and it's addictive. “Y-yo no sé.” 

“You don’t know? That’s not good enough for me.” Zulema sucks her teeth twice. “You can do better, Helenita.” Her hand finds itself back on Helena’s wet pussy, pressing firmly on her clit. “¿Quieres este?” When Helena doesn’t answer, Zulema begins grinding her hand down. “Dime or I’ll stop.” 

“Yes, yes, I do. It feels good.” Helena utters as she closes her eyes. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Zulema squeezes at the side of her throat, forcing the woman’s eyes open with a rush. “Mejor.” She kisses Helena’s forehead—a surprisingly soft act that shocks Helena. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Her hand briefly stops it’s movements as one finger slides down and begins teasing her entrance.

Helena reaches for Zulema’s waist, digging her nails into it with pleasure. What kind of question is that? Her pants and underwear are pooled between her knees. She wishes Zulema would stop teasing. But she knows the woman is making a point. “Sí, por supuesto.” 

“Claro. Con un dedo? Dos?” She smiles wickedly. “Mmm...I bet you’re a whore and like three fingers.” 

“It doesn’t matter, por favor.” 

Zulema’s hand tightens around Helena’s neck when she hears the beginning of her begging. This is exactly what she wanted. “Oh, is someone begging? Maybe I can help.” She finally gives in and pushes one finger inside of Helena. It enters with ease and both women moan in unison. The finger might be inside, but Zulema makes no effort to move it, or do anything. Helena stares at Zulema with a mixture of emotions—confusion, arousal, admiration, a hint of hatred. Zulema shrugs and takes Helena off guard by kissing her. 

God, how Helena loved that kiss. Zulema knew exactly what to do, slowly building up the intensity of the kiss, before introducing her tongue. Most men shove their tongues down her throat without any consideration, but it's like a dance of tongues with her. With Zulema in lead, of course. Helena can feel herself growing even wetter around Zulema’s finger and she knows the woman can feel it too. Helena slides her up towards Zulema’s hair, but before she can grasp it, Zulema pulls away. 

The woman shakes her head. “No. You don’t get to touch me.” Zulema bites back a moan when Helena frowns, but obeys and drops her hand, placing them back on Zulema’s waist. “Mejor, chica.” She presses another kiss on Helena’s lips. “You still haven’t answered my question, Helena.” 

“¿Qué pregunta, Zulema?” Helena furrows her eyebrows with confusion. 

Zulema slowly and carefully allows the words to leave her mouth. “¿Cuantos dedos quieres?” 

Helena sighs and hits her head on the wall, filled with frustration. “Dos. Dos dedos.” 

“What’s the magic word?” 

“Hija de puta. I can do this myself—if you’re gonna make this hard for me.”

Zulema tightens her jaw and squeezes harder at Helena’s throat. “I don’t appreciate your tone. I’m in charge here, ¿claro? You had more than enough chances to stop. If I stop, I’ll never ever touch you again. Do you understand me?” She sees Helena about to answer. “No, I don’t want to hear you speak. Nod.” Helena quickly obliges and nods her response. “Bien. Now, I’ll fuck you. If you make any noise, I’ll stop. So I suggest you find a way to keep quiet.” 

Helena’s eyes widen with confusion, but before she can even process Zulema’s words, another finger is pushed inside of her and Zulema begins pumping them inside of her. “Fuck,” she thinks to herself, “Maybe I should’ve asked for three fingers.” But the words don’t dare leave her mouth. She forces her lips closed and rolls her hips against Zulema’s fingers. 

While her fingers maneuver inside of Helena, Zulema attaches her lips to the woman’s neck, biting and sucking hard. She’s well aware of the likely marks, but that’s not something Zulema cares or is worried about. She does feel Helena withering between her in protest and it incentives her to leave a big nasty hickey directly above her collarbone. Zulema is taking her time fucking Helena, slowly pulling her fingers out, feeling the ridges of Helena’s wall on them, before she slams them back inside of her. She continues this for awhile until she hears Helena whimper, despite the orders, and Zulema decides to end her torture. Especially since Helena is slumped against her chest, her ear pressed on Zulema’s heart, and breathing heavily. Zulema can play nice. For once. Her fingers pick up speed, slamming rapidly inside the woman, as Helena bites harshly into her lip. With each stroke, Helena cunt makes a delicious noise and Zulema never wants it to end. She grows wetter and wetter. When Zulema feels Helena tighten around her fingers and her faint moans quiet down, she lifts the woman’s head up boastfully. 

“I want to see you cum all over my fingers, ¿claro?” Zulema pushes some hair out of Helena’s dampened face. She knows Helena cannot properly answer, so she takes her whimper as a yes. It only takes two more strokes and Zulema’s hand, accidentally touching her clit, for Helena to reach her climax. And what an intense one it was. She is thankful, Zulema is pinning her against the wall, and holding her head up, because the orgasm runs its course through her body—temporarily losing control of her body. She’s even certain she moaned out Zulema’s name, because she faintly remembers hearing that deliciously evil laugh of hers, before the woman kissed her. She can barely kiss her back. Helena sighs her gratefulness into the kiss. 

Once Zulema is aware Helena’s orgasm passed, she pulls her fingers out with diligence, earning a long moan from the woman. Zulema crocks her lips to one side, carefully eyeing her coated fingers, before popping them between her lips. She rolls her eyes in ecstasy, amazed at the taste, but she quickly makes eye contact with Helena. She smiles around her fingers. 

“Next time, I’ll have to properly taste you, no?” 

Helena blushes and rushes to pull up her pants, suddenly aware of her condition. “Next time?”

Zulema backs away and sits back on the chair, before all of this started. “Por supuesto. With the big hickey on your neck, it’s safe to say you're mine now.” She laughs to herself when Helena almost stumbles over her feet. “Is that a problem?” 

“No, no. Not a problem.” Helena fixes her hair while bashfully staring at Zulema. 

“Claro. Go take a shower. You reek of sex.”


End file.
